


Fictober18 #22 - “I know how you love to play games.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hockey, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: An AU where Felicity and Caitlin go see the Starling City Rockets hockey game and take a special interest in some of the hockey players.





	Fictober18 #22 - “I know how you love to play games.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

Ever since Felicity moved to Starling City from Las Vegas a couple of years ago, her roommate had been bugging her to go to a hockey game. Las Vegas didn’t have a hockey team when she was growing up so she knew nothing about hockey other than Caitlin loved it. So, when Caitlin suggested for the third time that week that they try for tickets for Saturday night’s game, Felicity caved.

 

The Starling City Rockets were the team to beat this year, the city was abuzz with excitement. An excitement that Felicity was now in the middle of. Felicity and Caitlin had just taken their seats after getting some beer and chips. Caitlin really should have mentioned the snacks earlier, it would have gotten her here sooner.

 

“Great, we made it before puck drop. In case you are wondering we are going for the guys in red.” Caitlin pointed at the ice.

 

“Haha. I’ve watched enough games at home with you to know that. I Googled the team today, Oliver Queen, the captain is quite the womanizer.”  Felicity took a sip of beer.

 

“Felicity Smoak, look at you reading the gossip pages. I thought you had no interest in that kind of thing.” Caitlin laughed.

 

“I don’t. It’s just when you Google Starling City Rockets all these pictures of Oliver Queen appear, each with a different model. That guy gets around, it’s just an observation.” Felicity defended herself.

 

“Or maybe he just has his picture taken a lot.” Caitlin turned to look at Felicity. “#15 is Barry Allen, we grew up together. He speaks highly of Queen. Says he’s a class act. That the papers get wrong. I tend to believe him.”

 

“Woah. Sorry, I didn’t mean to attack your friend’s friend.” Felicity smiled teasingly at Caitlin. “Clearly, Barry would know way more than me. The only thing I feel confident saying is Oliver Queen is not hard on the eyes. I hope he’s as good at hockey as he is good looking.”

 

“Well, if you’d like to meet him in person. I have an open invitation to after game drinks thanks to Barry.” Caitlin said hopefully.

 

“Let’s see how the game goes. You might be able to persuade me.” Felicity smiled turning her attention back to the game.

 

*****

 

By the end of the second period, Felicity was hooked. Jumping up, screaming at the refs. As the buzzer rang she turned to Caitlin. “I’m going to run up to get something, you need anything?”

 

Caitlin shook her head. “I’m just going to text Barry to tell him congrats on the goal. I’ll also let him know that we might see him for drinks later.”

 

“There’s no might. I’m in.” Felicity smiled, heading up the steps.

 

Felicity came back with Starling City Rockets jersey for her and Caitlin. Queen for her and Allen for Caitlin. Caitlin was shocked. “Hey, we have to support our team. Before you ask, I only had the one beer.”

 

“I’ve created a monster.” Caitlin laughed as she slipped on her new jersey.

 

“It’s just that I never really paid attention to what was going on before. But now,” Felicity smiled. “I love it!”

 

“I don’t know what’s come over you but I love it.” Caitlin smiled.

 

Felicity jumped up cheering. “Did you see that? Queen scored his third goal! That seems impressive. Is it impressive?”

 

Caitlin laughed. “Yes, it is impressive. It’s called a hat trick. You can congratulate him at the bar.”

 

Felicity wasn’t sure if she’d have the nerve to talk to Queen at the bar. She’d never been great talking to guys, clearly, this guy liked models. At 5’4 no one would ever mistake her for a model.

 

*****

 

The Rockets ending up winning 6-2. It was a very exciting game, Felicity enjoyed part of the happiness in the crowd. They stopped in the bathroom to freshen up before heading out. Felicity looked at herself in the mirror in her oversized jersey, jeans, hair in a ponytail. She pulled the tie out of her hair, used the water from the tap to help straighten it out. Finally, she replaced her red lipstick. It matched the jersey but she still wasn’t sure. She turned to Caitlin as she exited one of the bathroom stalls. “Do you think we should wear our jerseys?”

 

“Oh, we are definitely wearing our jerseys! The boys will love them.” Caitlin washed her hands, then reapplied her lipstick. “Plus, we look super cute.”

 

*****

 

When they walked into the bar it was packed solid with fans who were screaming over the loud music. This wasn’t Felicity’s usual scene but Caitlin was so excited and she was high on adrenaline from the win. 

 

Caitlin led the way through the crowded bar. Felicity held onto her friend’s purse strap to ensure she wasn’t lost in the crowd. Just when Felicity started to feel claustrophobic, they were led into the VIP section. 

 

A tall thin guy approached them as soon as they entered. “Caitlin so nice to see you. So glad you made it to the game.” Then he turned to Felicity. “You must be Felicity, I’m Barry Allen.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Felicity smiled, nervous to meet a hockey player in real life. “Congrats on your win and your goal, I cheered.” I cheered? Felicity could kick herself.

 

Barry smiled at them both. “Thanks for your support. You look good in red.”

 

“Oh, the jerseys were Felicity’s treat. Check it out.” She turned to show Barry his name on the back of her jersey. 

 

“Wow!” Barry was practically beaming with pride. He turned to Felicity, “does yours say Allen too?”

 

Felicity shook her head, turning to reveal Queen on the back of her jersey. “Well, it’s good to know I have at least one supporter.” Said a voice that clearly wasn’t Barry’s. Felicity began to blush. Oliver Queen was right behind her. She wasn’t sure she could turn around. Mini freakout happening.

 

“Oliver Queen, so nice to meet you. I’m Caitlin Snow and this my friend,” Caitlin tugged Felicity’s arm forcefully to turn her around. “Felicity Queen, I mean Smoak. Her last name is Smoak.”

 

Felicity forced herself to look up at Oliver Queen. Yup, he was even better looking in person. “Hi.” She said so softly he may not have heard her.

 

Oliver smiled. “Can I get you ladies a drink?”

 

“Two beers please,” Caitlin spoke up. Felicity nodded. Oliver left to get the drinks. Caitlin turned to Barry. “Can you excuse us for a quick second? Promise we will be right back.” Caitlin led Felicity away from the crowd. “What is up with you? This could be your chance. Forget about my slip. You look amazing, you are a smart and unbelievable catch. You should let Oliver Queen know that.”

 

Felicity smiled at her friend. “You really are the best, you know.”

 

Caitlin chuckled. “I know. Now go help Oliver with the drinks.” She gave Felicity a friendly push toward the bar.

 

*****

 

Felicity got the bar just as Oliver was turned with the drinks. “I thought, thought I’d help you.” Felicity managed to stumble over her words. “Great game tonight. I know how you love to play games. Not play games, games. Hockey games, I mean. You got the hat trick.”

 

Oliver smiled. Felicity Smoak was adorable and so real. She was unlikely any of the women he met in his profession. She was just lovely. “Yes, I got lucky scoring a hat trick at the game you were at.”

 

“It was actually my first hockey game ever. Caitlin had to explain it all to me. But I really enjoyed it. Thank you for the hockey game and the beer.” She took a sip of beer to stop saying embarrassing things. There something about this guy that made her want to talk but yet unable to talk at the same time. So many feels.

 

“You are very welcome, I’m glad you enjoyed the game. I hope you come again.” He handed Caitlin her beer before taking a sip of his own. He turned back to Felicity, “Do you want to sit over there where it’s not so loud?”

 

Felicity nodded, following him to a table a little out of the way but still with eyeshot of Caitlin and Barry.

 

Oliver pulled out a chair for her to sit. “So you know, I’m a hockey player. What do you do?”

 

“Oh, I’m the CEO of  Smoak Consolidated.” Felicity wasn’t sure if she should have told him that. Her grandmother always told her not to tell men how smart she was. She claimed that’s why Felicity was still single.

 

“Wow. That’s really impressive. I’ve heard of your company. You make the spinal implants, right?” Oliver suddenly realized this woman was out of his league. But he wanted to try anyway. It just felt right talking to her. “Does your company take outside investments? I run a few charities, I’m always looking for a worthy cause, I have to say I was already thinking about your chips. They really are a miracle. It’s truly an honour to meet the woman behind them.” 

 

“Wow. Thank you. I’m surprised you heard of my company but equally flattered. Yes, the chips cost a great deal of money to produce. I keep trying to lower the cost so they are affordable to the everyday person but so far I haven’t been able to do that. We should talk when you have time, I know you travel a lot. I can tell you some ways you may be able to help.” Felicity felt lightheaded. He seemed impressed, genuinely interested in the chip.

 

“Why don’t you give me your phone, I’ll give you my number.” Oliver quickly typed his number in then handed it back. “We are on the road for the next week starting Saturday. But I can meet you tomorrow or when I get back. I understand tomorrow is short notice.” Oliver really hoped she said yes to tomorrow. First, he’d set up his investment then he’d ask her out. He didn’t want it to appear as the two were connected.

 

Felicity quickly looked down at her phone. “I can do a late lunch at two o’clock if that works for you? Yikes!”

 

“Yikes?” Oliver couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Yes, I apparently have a nine am meeting tomorrow. I should get going. Do you mine coming downtown for lunch? I really have to run.” Felicity stood up, looking around for Caitlin. 

 

“Hey,” Oliver grabbed her hand. “I’ll help you find her.”

 

“Thanks.” Felicity looked at him with relief. “I’m sorry, I just realized I need to review a report before the meeting.”

 

“No apologies necessary.” They began walking through the bar still holding hands. Felicity hadn’t pulled away which made him smile. “There they are.” Caitlin and Barry were playing pool.

 

“Thank you so much, Oliver. I’ll see you tomorrow. I look forward to working together.” As she turned to leave she noticed they were still holding hands. Felicity blushed, Oliver released her hand.

 

As he watched her walk over to Caitlin and Barry. He was already thinking of ways to keep Felicity Smoak in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will continue tomorrow :)


End file.
